


Национальный день прыгания по лужам и обрызгивания друзей

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Умом Альфреда не понять, или Загадочная американская душа [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold Russia, Life in Russia, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Punishment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Америка празднует очередной праздник и случайно пересекает черту. Россия должен наказать его. Наказать необычным способом.





	Национальный день прыгания по лужам и обрызгивания друзей

В России вечно всё было не так, как положено природой. Собственно говоря, в этой стране было два времени года — осенняя весна и лето. Конечно, возможно, это было не везде так, но Альфред пока ориентировался на свой жизненный опыт, а он твердил об этом.

Вот и сегодня. Вроде бы обычный зимний день, в меру ветреный, в меру морозный… С зеленовато-бурыми деревьями и с полным отсутствием какого-либо даже намёка на снег.

— Слыш, Вань, а может, у тебя с календарём что-то не то, а на дворе на самом деле март? — Прошедший ночью дождь ещё больше утверждал Джонса в этом мнении.

Сидя на кухне за столом, он глядел в окно и любовался стайкой соседских кур, деятельно рывшихся в куче застывшего навоза.

Иван Брагинский мельком глянул в том же направлении и недоуменно улыбнулся:

— С календарём всё в порядке, Федя. И с погодой тоже. Это ж тебе не Сибирь.

— Вань, у тебя ночью дождь прошёл. С грозой! И это в январе, посреди зимы!

— Пф, ты ещё удивляешься?

Альфред промолчал, заинтересованно разглядывая блестящие лужи. Его американскую душу тянуло на очередной праздник.

— Лады. Russia, я во двор.

— Там холодно, — уведомил его Россия, нарезая колбасу на ломтики и жуя те, которые, по его мнению, вышли некрасиво.

— Я ненадолго! — Америка, воодушевлённый новой идеей, вылетел в коридор.

— Куртку надень! — крикнул Иван ему вдогонку и, покачав головой, вернулся к готовке…

***

 

«Американское „ненадолго“, похоже, ещё больше, чем женское „секундочку“», — думал Брагинский, дуя на руки.

Он успел уже приготовить пиццу, прибрать за собой, развести заварку в маленьком чайнике и подмести, а Альфреда всё не было и не было. Наконец, плюнув на ожидание, русский прикрыл обед полотенцем и, одевшись, вышел во двор. Злой, как тысяча чертей.

Джонса не было ни в беседке, ни у поленницы, ни в сарае, ни в огороде…

Ниг-де.

Недоумевая, русский медленно обошёл все свои (личные!) владения. Сильно дул ветер, куры убежали домой, на улице было холодно и неприветливо.

Американец отсутствовал, и с каждым мгновением, проведённым на морозном воздухе, Иван всё больше и больше зверел.

«Ох, Федя, Федя… Плохо тебе будет ночью, если сейчас же найдёшься!..»

Как говорится — дурака вспомни…

— Russia-а-а-а! — радостно заорал разрумянившийся Джонс, выпрыгнув из-за околицы.

Россия резко затормозил, вытаращив глаза. Все ругательства мира застряли в его горле.

«Хотя… может, и не ночью…»

Вся одежда Альфреда была заляпана грязью и намокла от воды. Видно, американец развлекался, прыгая по лужам, оставшимся после ночного дождя.

— Хэй, Russia! — Америка взметнул руки, с которых капали грязноватые капельки и, хохоча, остановился.

Россия молчал, неподвижно стоя посреди, казалось, замершего двора. До него медленно доходило, что Америка обрызгал его водой из лужи.

А он только утром всю одежду стирал…

— Эй, Вань! — Судя по севшему обеспокоенному голосу, до Альфреда тоже стало доходить, что он сделал. — Ванюш, ты это… слышишь меня?

— …

— Вань, ну не сердись, я же не со зла!

— …

— Прости меня, прости!

— Бог простит, — выдохнул Брагинский, хватая взвизгнувшего американца и рывком притягивая к себе.

Джонс забрыкался, завырывался, но в силе у Ивана было преобладающее преимущество. Он без труда преодолел слабеющее сопротивление и, заведя запястья Америки за спину, потащил домой, сокрушённо вздыхая себе под нос.

— Что? — выдохнул пленник, не поняв его бормотаний.

— Я, говорю, столько с утра старался, отстирывая одежду! Твою, кстати, тоже. А ты взял и всё испачкал, басурман! И обед уже остыл, э-э-эх!

Джонс на пробу дёрнулся, осознал бесплодность своих попыток и обмяк. Ворча, как разбуженный медведь, Россия зашёл в дом, небрежно сбросил с себя тулуп и, фыркая, потащил недоуменного американца на второй этаж.

— Эй-эй, Вань! — переполошился Альфред, когда Брагинский пинком распахнул дверь, ведущую в спальню, и бросил его на кровать. Так легко, словно бы далеко не изящный Америка ничего не весил! — Ванюш, ты что делаешь?!

— Греюсь, — лаконично отозвался русский, неторопливо снимая свитер и оголяя мощную грудь.

— Ч-Что?! Нет, нет, не надо! Я не хочу!!! — закричал Альфред, быстро отползая на другую сторону кровати.

К его огромному удивлению, раздражённый Россия не взял его силой. Он грузно сел на край скрипнувшего ложа и, сцапав американца за лодыжку, принялся гладить мягкую тёплую кожу, постепенно успокаиваясь.

— Дурья ты башка! — незлобно фыркнул он, наклонившись и целуя поджатые пальцы ноги.

Америка затих.

— Глупый ты орлёнок! Я никогда не возьму тебя силой, но платить за напрасные утренние труды заставлю. Выбирай: либо это, либо идёшь стирать сам. Мне непринципиально.

Альфред задумался и спустя несколько минут, недовольно засопев, вернулся на середину ложа:

— Так нечестно! Ты же знаешь, что я не умею стирать!

— Не умеешь — научим, — глаза Ивана, склонившегося над жертвой, сверкнули. — А не хочешь — заставим! — Он оттянул ворот Альфредовой рубахи и прикоснулся губами к горячей коже.

Джонса словно ударило электрическим разрядом. Он вскрикнул и упёрся руками в грудь Ивана, отстраняя от себя.

— Ты чего? — удивился тот, послушно оторвавшись от шеи любовника.

— У тебя губы холодные, как не знаю что!

— Ну так сам виноват! А пролазай ты ещё пятнадцать минут — я вообще сейчас бы в льдинку превратился.

Стремясь отвлечься от холодных губ, ласкающих шею и соски (куртка была расстёгнута и отброшена несколькими мгновениями ранее, та же участь постигла и рубашку), Джонс принялся водить ладонью по обнажённому торсу любовника. Кожа у Ивана была ледяная, и американец со стыдом понял, насколько глупо выглядело празднование очередного «дня».

Обжигающе холодная ладонь заскользила по звякнувшей молнии. Брагинский неторопливо, чинно расстегнул джинсы и стащил их с разомлевшего от ласк Америки. Последний настолько погряз в постепенно набирающем силу удовольствии, что уже ничего не замечал.

Однако, когда прохладные губы сомкнулись на его полувозбуждённом достоинстве, он на миг вынырнул из приятного тумана — чтобы посмотреть, что там делает Россия. Скажем так, у американца и русского такое было не впервые, но никогда до этого мгновения второй не пытался возбудить его ртом. Это была диковинка, очень приятная диковинка.

Хватило двух минут активного отсоса, чтобы Альфред забыл всё на свете — кто он, где он, зачем он, когда он… Не заметил американец даже того, что его уже с минуту активно растягивают — когда по телу Джонса прошла первая волна экстаза, Брагинский зловеще улыбнулся и, зачерпнув пальцами заранее приготовленную смазку (в их комнате этого добра было навалом!), проник ими меж тёплых половинок. Мокрые холодные пальцы резко контрастировали с теплотой ягодиц, вызывая в Альфреде ещё более сильную дрожь.

Иван надавил на колечко мышц, и то поддалось, позволив ему мягко проникнуть внутрь. Америка ответил на вторжение тихим стоном, дёрнув бёдрами в попытке насадиться сильнее.

Россия не позволил ему этого. Потеплевшие губы вновь обхватили член американца, и Брагинский мерно задвигал головой, совершая неглубокие фрикции. Пальцы его тем временем орудовали в заду Джонса, разглаживая складки ануса, подготавливая его к своим размерам…

— Пхах! Иван… нет…

Вместо того чтобы остановиться, Ванька энергично продолжил. Навалившись на задыхающегося от возбуждения Альфреда, он приставил головку своего члена к растянутому входу и, чуть надавив, проник внутрь и остановился, тяжело дыша. Внутри была только головка, она дарила приятную наполненность. Но этого было мало.

Джонс хотел ощутить Россию в себе всего. Он двинул было бёдрами, но спохватившийся русский прижал их к простыне, запрещая делать какие-либо движения. Сам же он, обладающий отличной выдержкой, не спешил заполнять американца.

Альфред изнемогал от желания, его лишённый внимания орган истекал смазкой, пачкая живот, волосы взмокли от пота и прилипли ко лбу. Головка чужого члена внутри ощущалась особенно ярко, даря незабываемые, но, увы, недостаточные ощущения.

Россия ждал. Лишь когда Америка захныкал, отчаянно обхватывая его торс ногами, вскинул бёдра в немой мольбе, когда член его задёргался, моля о разрядке — лишь тогда Брагинский решил действовать.

Хнычущий американец замолчал, когда почувствовал шевеление внутри. И тут же разрыдался от отчаяния, когда Иван с тихим смешком… полностью вышел из него, придерживая за бёдра.

— Ха!.. Ив… а-ах!.. Ple… please! Please!!!

Брагинский заинтересованно разглядывал судорожно сжимающуюся дырочку, готовую быть заполненной чем угодно, лишь бы получить долгожданную разрядку. На его губах играла добродушная, но зловещая улыбка. Когда Америка закричал, судорожно дёргаясь и умоляя вставить ему, русский хмыкнул и, войдя в анус сразу четырьмя пальцами, принялся с силой давить на простату, одновременно несильно зажав член любовника.

— А-а-а-а! Ра… ша-а-а-а!!! No! No!!!

Иван тяжело дышал, его немаленькое достоинство уже само просило ласки, но у русского была определённая цель. Склонившись над почти потерявшим сознание Джонсом, он кончиком языка принялся ласкать истекающую соками головку.

Альфред громко заплакал. Ему было плохо, больно, тошно — и так феерически хорошо, что он бы, наверное, убил любовника, если бы тот остановился. Американец уже понял, чего добивается мстительный Russia — он хочет, чтобы Джонс кончил от одних только пальцев внутри себя, лишь от стимулирования простаты, как это делают женщины. Это было унизительно… и настолько возбуждающее, что Америка больше не смог сдерживаться.

Иван послушно проглотил небольшое количество спермы, которое извёрг из себя измученный Джонс, и с хлюпаньем вытащил влажные пальцы из его горячего нутра.

— Хорош, — хрипло похвалил он любовника и снова навалился сверху, входя в полностью расслабленное тело и начиная иметь его быстрыми, резкими толчками.

***

 

— Эй, Russia!

Иван, поморщившись, повернулся в сторону возмутителя спокойствия.

Сияющий Альфред стоял в пяти шагах от него и с гордостью осматривал плоды русских трудов. Три верёвки мокрого белья! Да, Ивану всё-таки пришлось перестирывать все вещи…

— Чего тебе, орёл?

Вместо ответа Альфред улыбнулся и вдруг безо всякого повода брызнул в лицо потерявшего бдительность друга грязной водой из ближайшей лужи:

— С днём брызганья, Ванюша! — и, хохоча, бросился прочь, преследуемый разозлённым Брагинским.

Да, Федя, тебе всё же будет плохо…


End file.
